Power Rangers Haruhi Force
by 7MukuroRealm7
Summary: Haruhi decides to form the Haruhi Force Power Rangers to go out looking for supernatural beings.  But with Tsuruya as the green ranger, Taniguchi and Kunikida as Bulk and Skull, and Asakura as a monster, does sh have a chance?


Mukuro: Alright, here's a freaky one-shot I came up with, and once I began fleshing it out, it made sense. Remember to review, everyone!

Disclaimer: I own neither Haruhi nor Power Rangers.

Power Rangers Haruhi Force

* * *

It was a nice, quiet day in the club room. The only sounds were the turning of pages in a book, tea boiling, and the occasional clack of a piece on a board. It was the kind of day that Haruhi would come and interrupt-

"Alright, Kyon, I've got an excellent idea!" Haruhi said, smiling. She was seated on her desk, staring out the club room window. "After watching American Power Rangers, I've decided that we'll be the power rangers in order to seek out the supernatural!"

-Exactly like that.

"Haruhi, can I ask something?" I asked, raising my hand.

"What?" Haruhi asked, turning around.

"Since we're in Japan, shouldn't we be basing this off the Super Sentai Series?" I asked. "I mean, people in Japan might not get the whole "Power Rangers" reference."

"Kyon, Kyon, Kyon…" Haruhi sighed, shaking her head. "Haven't you realized by now that we're in an American Dub? We need to make references to AMERICAN shows, not Japanese ones."

"Alright, but how exactly do you propose we do this?" I asked. "I mean, just because we go around saying we're 'power rangers' doesn't mean evildoers or mysterious beings will just come up to us."

Although, knowing Haruhi, they probably will.

"Kyon, haven't you realized by now that we won't just be proclaiming ourselves power rangers, we'll be dressing up as them?"

"What?" I asked, genuinely taken aback by this. And being around Haruhi so long, that's saying something.

"Look, I've got these unique Power Rangers costumes from the very first season!" Haruhi said, pulling out a shopping bag filled with colored spandex. So this was all planned out.

"Alright, since I'm the leader, I'll be red." Haruhi said, pulling the red uniform out of the bag. "Since Mikuru's the girly-girl type, she can be pink."

"And what should I be?" Koizumi asked, smiling.

"Koizumi, you'll be black for all the obvious reasons I won't go into for copywrite purposes." Haruhi said, smiling. "And Yuki would look great in blue!"

"Wait, does that mean I'm stuck with yellow?" I asked, looking at the ugly yellow costume.

"Of course, Kyon!" Haruhi said, smiling. "Yellow is often associated with cowardice and stupidity, so it's perfect for you!"

Yeah, but yellow rangers aren't all pushovers. I opted not to say that, instead saying something even more stupid that I regretted as soon as the words left my mouth.

"Haruhi, why are you red? Your voice sounds more like that stupid robot who runs around without doing anything."

"Really?" Haruhi asked, glaring. "Which one?"

"What do you mean, which one?" I asked, kind of freaked out by how calm she was taking this.

"Alpha 5 or Alpha 6? After all, their voices are different." Haruhi explained.

"Alpha 6, I guess…"

"Are you serious?" Haruhi asked, laughing at me. "My voice sounds nothing like Alpha 6!"

"Okay, if you say so…" I said.

"Alright, everyone, put your costumes on, and let's go out to fight monsters!" Haruhi said, smiling.

* * *

"This is probably one of the most demeaning things I've ever done." I said, blushing beneath my yellow helmet.

"Well, look at it this way, Kyon." Koizumi said beside me, smiling. "At least no one can see your face."

He was right on that, at least. We were walking through town, getting all sorts of weird looks from strangers, but no one we knew recognized us.

"A-ha-ha-ha!" A loud voice boomed in front of us. A figure clad in green spandex was standing in front of us, laughing like a hyena. From my very dim memory of power rangers, I recognized the costume as that of the green ranger from the first series, the same series ours was from.

"Now, power rangers, you will die a megas painful death!" The green ranger shouted, laughing.

"Wait, I recognize that voice!" I shouted, pointing at the green ranger. "You're Tsuruya-san, aren't you?"

"Darns it!" Tsuruya shouted. "My secret identity has been discovereds! Attack, my Mini-Churiya's!"

A large amount of foot tall chibi Tsuruya's appeared out of nowhere, charging at us. They all had about as fearsome a look as a chibi can, and their hits barely did anything, allowing us even with our lack of powers to knock them away.

* * *

"No, I can't believe this is happening!" Hiruko, clad in armor like Lord Zed, shouted, staring at the monitor of his moon base. "How can those pathetic power rangers be defeating the mini-churiya's?"

"Well, what would you expect?" Evengeline, dressed as Rita, questioned, looking over his shoulder. "They have no power whatsoever."

"Shouldn't we be wondering how we can breathe on the moon?" Mukurou asked.

"Shut up for now." Hiruko and Eve said simultaneously. "Goldar is just supposed to look stupid."

"Fine, fine…" Mukurou muttered. "Try and bring a little logic in, and look what happens…"

"We have no choice but to send in the monster!" Hiruko shouted.

* * *

"I'm back!" Asakura said, appearing in front of us, smiling. "And this time, I'm going to be sure to destroy you all!"

"Hey, Kunikida, can I ask you something?" Taniguchi asked his friend, as the two of them were peaking around the corner at the strange situation going on.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Why did they all get major roles, while we get stuck casting Bulk and Skull?" Taniguchi asked.

"Well on the flip side, we stay around the longest." Kunikida answered.

"True, true…" Taniguchi said.

* * *

"I can't believe you all defeated me so easily…" Asakura said, beginning to disappear. "But I'm not dead yet…"

Suddenly, red lightning from the moon hit Asakura, turning her into a gigantic form of herself, breaking through several stores and buildings in the conveniently unoccupied city.

"Alright, we need to call the mega zord!" Haruhi shouted.

"Haruhi, are you insane?" I asked, shaking her. "There are no zords, we aren't power rangers, nothing about this is true!"

"Kyon, how dare you grab the red ranger like that?" Haruhi asked me, shocked.

"That's it! We're done!" I shouted. "Game over, man! Game over!"

* * *

It was at this moment that Haruhi snapped out of her dream, looking around her now deserted classroom.

"Wow…" Haruhi said. "That was one weird dream." Haruhi walked to the clubroom, and threw the door open, smiling.

"Alright, Kyon, I have an excellent idea!"

* * *

Mukuro: How was that? Was it random? I hope so! I need that to get out of my rut. Reviews, please!


End file.
